1. Field of the Invention
The present invention applies generally to traction devices applied to the surface of water sports boards, particularly to surfboards.
2. Background
The sport of surfboarding is comprised of riding the surf in a body of water where the rider is atop a board designed for such use called a surfboard. The surfboard is a long, narrow, buoyant board, usually comprised of a lightweight wood or fiberglass covered foam which is used to elevate the user by carrying him along the crest of a wave.
In order to assist the user in keeping his balance and control of the surfboard, it has been useful to apply a wax coating to the deck portion of the surfboards such that the user's traction on the decks is improved. Since wax is not water soluble, it resists the slippery effect of water on the deck, and thus increases the traction between the user's feet and the deck.
Over the years the designs of surfboards have evolved and surfboards have become reduced in length and weight thus being smaller and lighter. Because of this it has become necessary to provide for better systems of traction to assist the user in maintaining his balance, control, and contact with the deck of the board.
One design of a traction device previously known in the art was that of a pad in a crescent or banana shape and comprised of neoprene having an adhesive coating on its base surface with a removable protective wax paper covering. This pad was to be mounted near the tail section of the board such that the concave portion of the crescent was suitably positioned to abut the heel of the user's feet, and the convex portion positioned closest to the tail section. However, the full traction needs of the user were not suitably provided for by this crescent pad, as it was designed to be used near the heel of the foot of the user, and only between 3" to 4" long in its arc measurement. A traction device has been needed which has a wider range of usefulness, which provides for greater board control while shifting the feet along a range of areas in both the front and back areas of the surfboard. The surfboard traction device and method of the present invention has improved the traction and thus the balance and control of the user.